<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tower by LadyKenz347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117602">The Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347'>LadyKenz347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry, Azkaban, Drabble, F/M, Hermione is getting her man, Post War, Rescue, prisoner Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Hermione and Draco are done waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedsue/gifts">blueeyedsue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ello!</p><p>If you're interested I drew two little silly Disney-esque Dramione sketches and the lovely BlueEyedSue somehow prompted this drabble. A little backwards tower rescue! </p><p>Unbeta'd and written after 2 glasses of wine. Please give me grace lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve lost track of days. </p><p> </p><p>Forget about hours. </p><p> </p><p>My only beacon to the outside world is this tiny fucking window staring out an endless tumultuous sea that seems to war against itself at every waking moment. Grey ocean that can’t stop raging in consuming swells and crashes. </p><p> </p><p>There was a time where I thought she meant it— that she’d come for me. </p><p> </p><p>But as the days stretch to weeks and the meals come less, I can only hope she’s simply forgotten me here in this high tower. The other option is that she’s dead, and I can’t fathom an existence where that’s true. </p><p> </p><p>So, yes. </p><p> </p><p>She simply forgot. </p><p> </p><p>The world kept going and I keep rotting and all is as it should have been from the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>I scrape the blunt edge of my nail in the grout of the jagged stone, relishing in the pain it brings because at least it means I’m still alive. At least for now.</p><p> </p><p>Another wave crashes against the foot of my prison and I let out a haggard breath. </p><p> </p><p>She’s alive, at least. </p><p> </p><p>She has to be alive. </p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done waiting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hermione—” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Is that not a word you understand? I’ve done enough of it. I’ve sat on my hands while you agreed to pull your strings and I’ve had enough. You have no strings. Nothing’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s brows tug down, and I can see the serious set to his jaw. He means business now. </p><p> </p><p>It’s quite a problem because I came here wand at the ready and with nothing to lose.</p><p> </p><p> My fingertip traces the groove of my wand stowed in my pocket, and I can’t believe he’s going to push me there. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust the process, Hermione. We need the evidence, we need—” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop bloody saying that!” Harry rakes a hand through his wild hair, pacing in front of that rickety little door that I’m about to blow a godsdamned hole through. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry, I’m getting him out. You know him— he doesn’t deserve this.” </p><p> </p><p>His shoulders sag. “It doesn’t matter what he deserves. It matters what we can prove.” </p><p> </p><p>But my dear friend makes a mistake, he lets his guard down. He goes on and trusts me. </p><p> </p><p>His chin tucks as he pulls his glasses from the bridge of his nose and pinches the marks left behind. “Hermione—” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry.” </p><p> </p><p>He misunderstands. I can see the relief flood his body. </p><p> </p><p>He never was good at subtle clues. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Stupefy.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His body falls in a heap and Merlin, how many times have I been at his side when he was down. Now I barely have enough time to shake my head before I turn my wand for the door. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bombarda!” </em></p><p> </p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p>There is a scurry outside my cell door. </p><p> </p><p>Probably more inmates fighting for scraps. Should I be so lucky— I don’t get to see inmates. I don’t get to see anything other than a ray of dull light stretch across the floor when my food is shoved through a slot. </p><p> </p><p>I can feel my mind slipping. Memories that I want to hold onto fraying on the edges until I can barely make sense of them. </p><p> </p><p>The shouting is getting louder but I can’t bring myself to care. </p><p> </p><p>I roll my gaze to the ocean again, studying the grey horizon of freedom. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Confringo!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Ice chases the blood from my veins as shrapnel of wood and metal rain around me and clatter against the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Everything stops. </p><p> </p><p>A shadow appears in the golden glow of the doorway, a wild mane I’ve memorized and wand at her side. </p><p> </p><p>She came. I can’t fucking believe she came.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” she breathes. In an instant, she’s at her knees in front of me and I want to make sense of her. Want to believe it’s really her but it can’t be. My trembling fingers brush along her freckled cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>I thought she forgot about me. </p><p> </p><p>But then her small hands are pushing the dirt-caked hair from my face and she’s staring at me like I’m not a stranger. Like I’m still hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, it’s me. I need you to—” </p><p> </p><p>“You came for me,” I croak, my vocal cords hoarse from underuse. </p><p> </p><p>Even in the darkness, there is a flicker in her chocolate coloured eyes. “Of course, you idiot. I told you I would.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you didn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers thread in mine and she squeezes once. <em> “I did— </em>But we have to go now. Stay close and don’t fight. I’ve got you now, Malfoy.” </p><p> </p><p>I can feel tears streaking through the grime on my cheeks. Maybe I ought to be embarrassed but I don’t know that I can feel shame now that she’s seen me like this, covered in piss and rotting from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do that?” she presses. “Can you follow me?”</p><p> </p><p>I nod, swallowing a knot in my throat. “Anywhere, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips quirk in a smile and she tugs me forward, my bare feet stumbling after her on my way to some sort of sordid freedom.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I added the pics per request but if you'd like to see more of my scribbles I'm on FB (LadyScribbles) and Tumblr (LadyKenz347)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>